


Ouma's normal day

by ghostofkarma



Series: Adventures of the dangit granpas [1]
Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also does this even qualify as English???, Crack, First fic and its crack hhhh, I wrote this during a dress rehearsal rip, I wrote this with inverted colors on the whole time And it was wEIRD TBH, if there was a gibberish language setting I'd set it to that, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofkarma/pseuds/ghostofkarma
Summary: Kirumi has a magic broom, Ouma doesn't die easily, and I have no idea what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you haven't read the tags, then I'm gonna tell you a thing  
> This is a crackfic and I don't know why I wrote this  
> So uh  
> Idk if this is a good crackfic tbh but I'm uploading it anyway because honestly I've been thinking about this for a while and I want to show how ridiculous this is  
> I hope you enjoy this though!

sO KirrUmm was cleanning teh kitkenn eweey from otehr peeps???? Bc like,,,, she didnt ant to be bothereeeeddd?,,,  
aNYWAYZ OUMPALOompa tHrew himself thRewww the dourr and sCREEEEEEEEEd:  
"kILOMMMMIIIITERR wHERES ME PANTA" kurrimimi gLa red at the tINY mSnnn and saiid:  
"bOI IF YOU DONT GET OUTTA HERE IMMA CLEEN U" oumoum turned drAMITICALLY TOWAAARDS kIIIIrumiiiii aND sed:::  
"yOU CANT MAKE ME M O M!!!1one!" Keeroomi was TRIGGERJRED!!!!1! sHe pickedd up her magikk nyoom broooom and sWEPT hIM UP,,, and he felll unto le ground

The Ouppa is DED

KNYOOOOOmi Sat onn Her MAGIKK nYoom bruooom and fLEWWW AWAY INTO THE SKYYYYYYYY,, and hineko saw her and,, like seeid:  
"that mai job thoooooooo" and a sinlge teer was sheddeded that day 

Soon Paint tOOL sai shimmy shammied right into that ruum and gASPEDDD  
"my boyyy is dED" and he craid lOUDLY  
aND THE DED ALERT BLAREEEEDDDDDDD and monkeycorner caid:::  
"LMAO THERES A DED GUY INVESTIGATE THE SCENEE OR IMMA GET UUUU" and dey did  
but wut they didnt kno whas that nyooma was sTRONK  
hE WASNET DED  
oumo lEAPED into le air and did a majestic backflipp be4 he jumped intoo Soyhara's armss and said:  
"LMAO U THOUGHT I WAS DED" everyone gaSPED  
"BAE" said Bill sai the detective guy  
"wOT IN TARNATION" bankaede shouted  
EveRyone was aMAZENED BC THE OUMS WASNT DED  
But den keybee saiid:  
"how are u not ded humans dye after they r kIILed" rooma flipped his octopus hair in keyboards face  
"im too memey to diee" and then he dabbed  
but thEN eVERYONE started to dab BuT tHEY COULdnt help iT  
they caught the dabspair diseese  
they never stopped dabbing  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> fr ick looking back at it, this is more chaotic than my skype conversations holy-  
> Also I have the urge to write more but honestly I don't know if I should???  
> Edit: I can't resist I gotta do it  
> I'll update every 1-2 days unless I'm busy yo  
> I'm planning this out as I go, so the following is kind of a reminder for myself or I'll probably forget that this even exists  
> Next update: DRV3 kids- Kaede brain drives into a house and other buildings  
> 3rd update: DR1 kids- Naegi isn't the only egg around  
> 4th update: DR1 & DRV3 kids- The hope power rangers  
> 5th update: SDR2 kids- Hinata gets stranded on a boat in the ocean  
> Don't worry, I'll write something serious soon, I just needed to get this out of my system first


End file.
